


Fixing a Leak

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Regina needs a little assistance, and Emma comes to her rescue.





	Fixing a Leak

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FF, and I’m just now getting to upload them to this account. I do not own Once Upon A Time, or these characters.

"Just call Emma, I know she can fix it."

There wasn't a single way that this day could have gotten any worse for Regina Mills. After an excruciating emergency meeting to discuss the clean up of a hellacious storm, she had made it home to discover that a tree had burst through the bathroom window and broken her shower head. A normal person would have simply showered in the guest room, but not Regina. Henry wasn't helping; constantly huffing and demanding that she call Emma Swan to fix the situation.

After a second attempt at putting the head back on, Regina stood back and turned the water on. A stream of water sputtered out from the sides of the seal and Regina was barely able to avoid being soaked as her magic held the droplets - suspended in mid air. She turned to face her son as she let out an aggravated puff of air, "Go call Miss Swan."

The boy shot down the stairs like a rocket. Regina couldn't tell if she was angry that she was asking for help, or if she was angry that it was Emma coming to her aide. Either way, Regina wasn't happy about anything that had happened today.

The bell rang through the house and Henry was at the door, hand on the knob before Regina stopped him, "Henry, its late. You don't just open the door when you don't know who could be on the other side. Now, please, go to your room, get yourself ready and get to bed."

The boy huffed, but did as he was told. He should have known that this would happen. Regina ruffled his hair as he walked past and tried to show a touch of affection, but Henry ducked his head, and kept walking. The brunette woman had become accustomed to Henry's behavior and simply shrugged it off, bringing a tight smile back to her lips as she walked to the door.

The door opened to show the taller blonde standing patiently with a small bag in one hand and a Styrofoam cup in the other. She had a small smile on her face and she gently shifted her weight before extending the cup to the mayor.

"I heard you're having some trouble, I thought maybe this may help you relax."

"What is that, Miss Swan?"

The mayor didn't accept the cup, but eyed it with curiosity.

"I may have taken notice the last time you wandered into Granny's on your cheat day. It's a chocolate dipped strawberry milkshake." The sheriff looked completely smitten. The shocked face of the mayor was totally worth the five bucks for the milkshake.

She gently took the cup from the sheriffs hands, "The problem is upstairs."

Emma crossed the threshold and then stood back, "Lead the way, Madam Mayor."

Regina simply took position in front of the blonde and began to ascend the staircase. Emma quickly followed, her eyes glued to the first thing that caught her sights - the mayors toned ass in a tight black pencil skirt. Her mouth went dry as the mayor's legs worked to move her higher up the stairs. The muscles worked hard, her heels adding a few extra inches to each step, causing her ass to flex even more than it already had to. The sight was perfect - well, not exactly, the skirt was still obstructing her view.

The last time she had worked her way up these steps, she hadn't been able to see the Mayor's ass - because her hands had been cupping it as she carried Regina to her bedroom before a three-hour sex marathon. But now, she was simply enjoying the view. The relationship hadn't been defined, and she knew that Regina didn't want to seem dependent on anyone, but Emma knew when she was needed - even when she wasn't wanted - and that's why she was here tonight.

She crossed into the master bedroom, and Emma bypassed her into the en suite. The window was completely gone, and the showerhead was hanging from the wall. Emma could already tell that it would be an easy fix.

"The window will be replaced tomorrow. I just need my shower head reattached."

The brunette was leaning against the doorway, a sign that she felt relaxed. The red straw was brought to her lips and her cheeks were pulled taught as she took a deep drink from her cup.

"Yeah, I can do that. Wouldn't want you to be without your detachable shower head; the entire town would suffer that wrath." The sheriff smirked before winking at the glaring mayor in the door.

"What exactly are you implying, sheriff Swan?" A perfectly arched eyebrow nearly met her hairline.

The blonde took the few steps to close the distance before she spoke again, "Maybe after I fix everything, I can show you what I mean."

She gently pulled the brunette to her lips, a soft kiss, completely innocent.

"Why don't you have a seat, and enjoy your milkshake. I'm gonna get started on this." The blonde stepped away and opened the bag in her hand.

She was untying her boots and began to slide them off when Regina's questions began, "Why exactly are you making yourself at home, Miss Swan?"

Emma chuckled, "Because my boots will track dirt and god knows what else into your shower, Regina. If you really want them to stay on..." She pretended to place her foot back into the boot.

"No, that's fine." Regina's response was quick, and she kept her eyes on Emma.

Both shoes and socks removed, pants rolled to her knees, and her trademark leather jacket hanging from a towel hook, Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde standing in her shower.

Water trickled down her arms, and dampened the white tank top hiding her powder blue bra, and though Regina would never admit to it, she was incredibly turned on. Muscles bulged as a wrench was twisted, and soft grunts slipped from pink lips as a display of hard work. Her top had begun to rise and cling to her sweaty skin, and Regina's breath had turned to short choppy spurts as she tried to contain her need for the blonde's touch. Those strong arms were so useful; they had proven that time and time again. They had carried Regina to safety numerous times, lifted her from the floor to be carried to bed, pinned her hands above her head, even brought a bit of pain in the few fights that had occurred in the past. The good they had done tremendously outweighed the bad, and though she couldn't bring herself to admit it, Regina longed to awake in those arms again.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by a loud slurping noise - Regina's milkshake was gone. It was very out of character, the gorgeous woman in her shower had simply sidetracked Regina. The blonde was completely aware of her onlooker, but the noise itself was a bit startling.

"I'm almost done, here. I think I've got it this time." Emma stepped from the shower and turned the water on.

Her first two attempts had lead to a blast of water to the face, and a few stray streams from the side. However, she was correct this time and the water flowed directly from the showerhead.

"Just needed a tad more tape, but its good as new now." Emma stepped out of the shower and began to dry her feet off. She had almost slipped her socks on before Regina cleared her throat. Her eyes darted up to meet their darker counter parts.

Regina was pressed against the bathroom door, a soft click echoed against the walls as the lock slipped into place.

"I appreciate your hard work sheriff, but I do believe there was a second job you had mentioned earlier."

Emma stood up, and crossed the room. She brought a hand to Regina's cheek before closing in, and letting her lips taste the sweet remnants of the treat she had given earlier.

"You really want me to show you?"

Regina loved how gentle Emma could be with her, but it could turn on a dime and be rough. Their passion fueled all of their encounters and neither of them was ever left disappointed. Even when they couldn't truly have what they wanted, they found ways to keep the other happy.

"If you're willing, yes." Regina's response was quiet.

Emma began kissing her, both of the women pulling at the others clothes until their bodies were being slammed into various areas of the small room. Finally, clothes were stripped, and Emma guided Regina into the shower stall.

The cold glass wall was soon fogged as the water warmed up and cascaded over the two naked bodies that couldn't seem to detach from the other one. This is exactly how it always happened. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to the other, like two magnets being held apart for so long that when the forced separation is gone, they slam together and refuse to part - until reality comes crashing down.

Regina's face was one of complete bliss as Emma broke their long-standing kiss and began working down her lover's neck. Small nips, and tender kisses were placed all along Regina's throat until Emma's hands carefully rotated the queen. They were now facing the same direction, but Emma's mouth continued to suck at the brunette’s pulse point as her hands roamed the tight body pressed against her own.

Regina's head fell back against Emma's shoulders as her nipples were gently tugged between slender fingers. Soft moans echoed in the small area as Regina began to let herself go. She wanted this - she wanted Emma, and after two weeks of waiting, here they were again.

Emma's left hand stayed in place, teasing the turgid flesh of Regina's breasts as her right shifted lower. The wet skin of Regina's stomach broke out into goose bumps as Emma's nails raked softly on its journey south. Regina arched and felt Emma's nipples harden as their bodies continued to move together. Her hips jerked as Emma came into contact with the heat between her legs.

Emma's lips grazed Regina's ear as she careful explained what was about to happen.

"I'm going to reach behind me and take the shower head off the wall. I'm going to let you feel the pressure against your thighs. After you adjust to that, I'll let you feel it against your clit, and then I'll make you come."

The whimper that escaped Regina's lips was permission enough for Emma. She knew that this was new for Regina, letting someone take care of her needs, in a gentle way. Emma cared for her, this wasn't just about sex - even if that's what they knew they had to tell anyone if they'd found out. Emma loved Regina, and a blind fool could have seen that. Gentle touches, and whispered desires were not things shared between fuck buddies - Regina is her lover.

Regina on the other hand was trying everything she could to avoid her feeling for the younger woman; but every time they were together it was increasingly more difficult. She felt safe, and loved. Above all, she wanted Emma in ways she had never wanted anyone - not even Daniel. She was confused, and terrified of her feelings for Emma; but not when the blonde was around. When Emma came around, everything made perfect sense.

The right hand left her thigh and the water cascading over her shoulders disappeared as Emma moved the handle from its place on the wall and adjusted the setting to a pulsing massage. The water came out with force, but not full force. It was a steady flow, but it increased every other second, just enough to tease, but not enough to hurt.

"Spread your legs just a bit more," the blonde's request was quickly met, "that's it."

Regina's left hand slid up to meet Emma's across her chest - it was a sure sign of Regina's fear. Emma softly kissed her neck before letting the stream hit Regina's thigh. Regina let out a low moan as the water assaulted her tired muscles. Emma's mouth continued to work her neck as the blonde moved her hand in a circular motion over each of Regina's thighs.

The slow circles began to move further up, and toward Regina's inner thighs. Regina's breathing was rapidly increasing and Emma pulled her lips from Regina's shoulder to speak again.

"If it's too intense, just tell me."

A gentle nod of approval turned into a squeak as the water sprayed against Regina's lips, forcing them open and teasing the swollen bundle of nerves. Regina's body jerked, Her eyes shooting open to meet the wild mix of blue and green behind her.

"Was it too much?" Emma's expression was timid. She didn't know what to expect next; but she certainly wasn't expecting what happened.

Regina slid her left hand between their bodies, gently slipping her fingers against Emma's left thigh. Her right hand threaded between blonde locks and brought Emma's lips to her own before a swift tongue began stroking her own. Deft fingers slid between Emma's thighs and gently worked against her clit. Emma's moans were swallowed as Regina continued to assault her mouth.

Once Regina was sure that Emma wouldn't stop kissing her, her right hand moved atop Emma's and brought the spray back between her thighs. Emma caught on and gently worked circles with her hand as Regina's went back to the wet blonde locks behind her.

Regina gasped and pulled back from the kiss, their lips barely touching as their eyes met. Emma released a whimper as Regina's fingers continued to bring her closer to her climax. And that's where they stayed, eyes locked, lips parted, breathing in the other's air.

Their stance was only changed when Regina's stomach constricted and her mouth fell open further to allow a small gasp to escape. Emma wrapped her left arm tighter against Regina as she felt her body shudder as her orgasm started to control her. The water stayed put, applying pressure to her clit the entire time she came. It wasn't until she was finished shaking did her right hand drop from Emma's hair to push away the hand between her thighs.

Gentle kisses were being nuzzled against her shoulder as she came down from her high, before she turned to face the blonde behind her. Regina took the shower head into her own hands as she backed Emma against one of the glass walls, and placed the head back into its position on the wall.

Their mouths met, but gentle kisses soon became frantic and before Emma could return the ferocity, Regina dropped to her knees and ran her tongue up Emma's slit.

"Dear god," Emma ground out as Regina gingerly lifted the blonde's leg to rest over her shoulder.

A soft chuckle was heard before Regina's mouth began working Emma's drenched center. Gently sucking her clit between her lips, and releasing it repeatedly, Regina reveled in the way the blonde's quads shook against her face.

"Regina, I want," a gasp left her mouth as two fingers filled her completely, pushing as deep as they could before pulling out and repeating their previous motion, "Yes!"

Even if the intrusion seemed rough, it was exactly what the blonde had wanted. Regina dropped the leg from around her shoulder and stood to face the blonde.

Emma's fingers grabbed Regina's cheeks and the battle for dominance began. Their tongues rolled and twisted as their lips sucked and pushed, neither willing to surrender. Regina easily added a third finger to Emma's tight pussy and won the battle. The blonde's head fell back, mouth open in a silent cry.

"Regina..." The soft cry wasn't of pain, but of need. The brunette kissed her before allowing her palm to gently rub circles against the swollen nerves her lips had previously occupied. Just as Emma was about to explode, Regina dropped back to her knees, fingers still pumping away. Her lips sucked at Emma's clit, flicking her tongue against the peak, the blonde above her let out a scream as her vision began to blur.

Her knees gave out, but Regina did her best to keep her standing, eventually just leaning back against the wall and placing Emma against her in a comfortable position until the blonde finally awoke.

She came to with water pounding against her back, her face pressed into Regina's shoulder, gentle hands stroking her hair. She leaned up too quickly and her vision became fuzzy again.

"Slowly, Miss Swan. You're not at full strength."

Regina stood to exit the shower, turning off the water and wrapping herself in her robe. She leaned down to help Emma stand and then placed a towel around the blonde, leading her to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Did I really pass out?" Her expression of confusion was quite adorable.

A soft chuckle left plump lips, "Yes, you did, dear. However, you did not fall. So, no concussion."

Emma leaned back against the bed as Regina sat beside her.

"You're really good at that, you know?" Emma looked over, and placed a hand against Regina's thigh.

"So I've been told, dear." Regina smiled at the younger woman.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Emma was trying to lean up, but Regina stopped her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You can leave tomorrow before you have to work." Regina knew that it was a huge risk to even ask.

"And what do I say when people ask me where I was, or why I'm in the same outfit that I wore yesterday?" Emma asked the questions, even though she had already made up her mind about staying.

"Well, sheriff, you don't have to stay. It was a mere suggestion. Run on home, then." Regina turned away from Emma as she stood to start getting ready for bed.

"Regina," Emma stood behind the older woman and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, "I didn't say that I wanted to leave."

Their eyes met in the mirror and Emma gently pulled down the shoulder of Regina's robe. The kisses began against her shoulder, but slowly worked their way up her neck, ending just behind her ear.

"I would love nothing more than to wake up next to you... Again." Emma's words were a whispered confession she had been dying to make.

A soft smile graced the queen's lips, as strong arms wrapped around her waist and slowly pulled her back towards the bed. The white towel hit the floor as Emma slid between the bed sheets in all her glory. Regina simply smiled as Emma tapped the pillow beside her. The black robe hit the floor, and Regina joined Emma between the sheets; Emma's body melded against Regina's back, soft wet kisses caressed the exposed shoulder.

"You really are amazing, Regina."

Regina snuggled closer to the woman behind her, "You're not so bad yourself, Emma."

There it was, Regina had called her Emma. It had only happened a few times, and always in private. But it made Emma's heart skip a beat every damn time, even if it was only in the dark, under the influence of great sex and milkshakes.


End file.
